The Ultimate Tournament
by deltat0501
Summary: The Ultimate Tournament had begun and everyone want to win the grand prize, a wish. Who will win? Find out! I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

The Ultimate Tournament

Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

One day, Bo-bobo and his friends were at the forest, bored.

Bo-bobo: (yawns) I'm bored.

Don Patch: Me, too!

Jelly Jiggler: Hey, I know what to do! Maybe we should tell stories!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: No way! (punches Jelly Jiggler)

Jelly Jiggler: What?!

Bo-bobo: Too boring!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Beauty: (sighs) Huh? (picks up paper) What's this?

Gasser: What does it say?

Beauty It says that there's a tournament beginning.

Everyone: A tournament?!

Beauty: Yeah. Also, the prize is a wish.

Don Patch: A wish?! I'm going to wish I was a main character in my own show!

Beauty: I don't know about this, guys. It seems suspecious.

Gasser: Yeah. I agreed with Beauty. It's rather... off.

Bo-bobo: I don't care! Let's go!

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Everyone: Huh?!

Suddenly, portal appears and everyone fell.

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Gas-can!

Everyone: (screams)

Everyone fell at different locations.


	2. Chapter 2: Bo-bobo

The Ultimate Tournament

Chapter 2: Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo had landed in the Muscle League (Ultimate Muscle).

Bo-bobo: (groans) What happened? Where am I?

Kid Muscle: You okay, pal?

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

In front of him is Kid Muscle, Terry the Kid, Wally Tusket, and Dik-Dik Van-Dik (Ultimate Muscle). The main character of the story. He is the 59th prince of Planet Muscle (Planet Kinniku) and son the first Kinnikuman, Suguru Muscle and Belinda/Bibinba. Raised during times of peace, he is a spoiled, cowardly, lazy teenager, much like his father was at the beginning of the first series except with more emphasis on cowardice and less on clumsiness. He usually start matches off in a cowardly state, only managing to get a few good moves in due to luck. However, when his friends are in trouble or his opponent is being dishonorable, he manages to reach the state of Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength). When this happens, the Niku-Mark appears on his forehead and his strength, stamina, and technique increase many fold. Because Suguru had his records annulled years ago, Mantaro never knew how great a hero his father really was until he met Alexandria Meat. Mantaro was named after Ultraman Taro (Ultraman + Taro/Kinniku + Mantaro). Mantaro's favorite wrestling move is his father's signature move, the Kinniku Buster (sometimes called the _Butt Buster_ in the English dub, though it actually translates to Muscle Buster) which he won much of his wrestling matches with until he gains his own signature move, _Muscle Millennium_. Mantaro is rather lecherous and lusts after many girls, but his main love interest is Roxanne. His favorite food is galbi bowl (Beef and Rice), which he often sings about.

Terry is the son of the Texas wrestler Legend, Terryman and Natsuko Shōno, a Japanese reporter. Kid always believed that Suguru Muscle stole the fame from his father, and held a grudge against the Muscles because of it, saying that he will come in first place to Mantaro Muscle and prove that his family is better. He even hated his father because of all this, and always said that he is nothing like him. After he learns about the power of friendship, he changes his ways and becomes best friends with Mantaro, but he still works independently now and then. Kid has a soft spot for many things, and is always willing to support his team. He even gave up the Chojin Olympics to save a little boy from drowning. Even though his family's moves aren't much of a powerhouse as others, he is still able to do critical damage on his opponent by using technical wrestling and submission holds.

A walrus Chojin, Wally is the friendlier and easygoing member of the New Generation. He greatly admires Mantaro Muscle, and in many ways is a lot like him, the two of them always being hungry and seen eating food all the time. Wally cares greatly for his family, who often come to watch his matches. He is the Number 2 student of the Hercules Factory First Years and has a lot of heart and spirit, but his kind and gentle personality can lead to weaknesses in the ring. He is originally assigned to defend Hokkaido, an area in Japan best fitted for Wally's enivronment. In the current story arc, Wally has grown sick of Mantaro's numerous thoughtless remarks about him and leaves the Seigi Chojin side to form the **Hell Expansions** with Neptuneman. Neptuneman awakens Wally's ferocious animal instinct, transforming him into a blood thirsty beast. Ever since, Wally has appeared as an enemy of Mantaro and the others.

A Tanzanian gazelle-type wrestler. Dik-Dik started out as being ranked #1 in the Hercules Factory Graduates, being quite skilled in battle and very handsome. He was originally assigned to protect Tokyo, Japan with Mantaro Muscle. Though being the highest graduate, Dik-Dik is known for losing pretty much all of his battles miserably against any opponent, and eventually becomes comedy relief who chooses not to always support Mantaro, who he usually sees as a lazy. His role is more prominent in the anime than the original manga, where he had more appearances along with other supporting characters who also appear more so in the anime. Though Dik-Dik has made his role somewhat of a loser after a while, he does have his spotlights throughout the series, being there for his teammates and giving support in their fights. His known trademark technique is Antler Fist, an attack where he places a glove with antlers on them onto his right fist and leaps into the air, sending a powerful fist into his opponent plus his ultimate move the savannah heat. His English name is a reference to the dik-dik and to the actor Dick Van Dyke.

Kid Muscle: Hello?! Anyone in there?!

Terry: Quit it, Kid!

Bo-bobo: Do you know where am I?!

Dik-Dik Van-Dik: You;rein the Muscle League.

Bo-bobo: Muscle League?! Is that like a wrestler thing?! (dressed as a boxer)

Terry: That's boxing!

Bo-bobo: Oh. Anyway, I'm Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! But, called me Bo-bobo.

Kid: Well, I'm Kid Muscle, Son of King Muscle!

Terry: I'm Terry the Kid,son of Terryman!

Wally: I'm Wally Tusket!

Dik-Dik Van-Dik: And I'm Dik-Dik Van-Dik!

Bo-bobo: Nice to meet you!

Kid: Well, how do you even get here?

Bo-bobo: You see, I've been sent here by a portal because a tournament was beginning.

Everyone: The Ultimate Tournament?!

Bo-bobo: You know?!

Kid: Yeah!

Terry: We got the invitations, partner!

Wally: I really want that wish!

Kid: Oh...! I'm going to wish a lifetime supply of Cow Rice Soup!

Terry: Keep dreaming, Kid!

Bo-bobo: so, about the Muscle League.

Dik-Dik Van-Dik: Of course, the Muscle League is a organization where wrestlers compete other wrestlers.

Bo-bobo: is that so?

Dik-Dik Van-Dik: Yes.

Bo-bobo: Okay!

Kid: But, I thought that youand me can have a battle!

Bo-bobo: A battle?!

Kid: Yup! At the staduim! Now!

Bo-bobo: Okay! I have defeated many enemies in the future! So, I'm really pumped up!

Kid: Okay!

_At the Staduim..._

Bo-bobo: I'll start! Fist of the Nosehair!

Kid: Fist of the Nosehair?!

Terry: Is that a new move?!

Bo-bobo: Have some piece of cake!

Kid: Mind if I do! (eats cake) Huh?! (screams) It's so hot!

Wally: What's in the cake, anyway?!

Bo-bobo: Hot sauce!

Everyone: Hot sauce?!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Kid: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair: Eel Shockingly!

Kid: (screams) So much electricity! Please stop!

Bo-bobo: Okay.

Kid: Thank goodness! You're awesome! What is that move?!

Bo-bobo: That's Fist of the Nosehair! Where I came from, everyone has their own Fist Style!

Kid: Cool! Can I come with so I can master the Fist Style?!

Everyone: What?!

Bo-bobo: Sure! But first, I need to find my friends!

Kid: Okay! But, how can we find your friends if we don't have any type of transportation?

Bo-bobo: I know!

_At the Dock..._

Bo-bobo: We could use this boat to find my friends!

Kid: Go idea! (jumps on boat) Bye, everyone! I'll see you again!

Everyone: Bye!

So, Bo-bobo and Kid Muscle started their journey to find Bo-bobo's friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty

The Ultimate Tournament

Chapter 3: Beauty

Beauty had landed in the Kalos Region (Pokemon(Anime)).

Beauty: Ow... Where am I?! (stands up) Bo-bobo?! Gas-can?! Mr. Softon?! Anyone?! I have a bad feeling about this. Huh? What's that noise?!

Suddenly, a hoard of Beedrill appears.

Beauty: (screams) Bees! (runs)

Beedrill 1: After her! (flies at her)

Beauty: Leave me alone! Huh?! (falls down cliff) HELP!

Suddenly, Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon, appears and catches Beauty. Flygon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers that prevent sand from getting into its eyes. With its wings, it kicks up sandstorms to hide itself. Its wings make a "singing" sound when they are flapped, earning Flygon the name "The Desert Spirit". It lives in the desert.

Flygon: Are you okay?

Beauty: Huh? (screams)

Flygon: Please, don't be afraid.

Beauty: Sorry. My name is Beauty, by the way.

Flygon: I'm Flygon.

Beauty: Nice to meet you.

Flygon: Nice to meet yo, too.

Beauty: Did you save me?

Flygon: Yup. I heard you yelling help. So, I came to the rescue. And just in time, too.

Beauty: Yeah.

Ash: Hey!

Beauty: Huh?!

Pikachu: are you okay?!

Below them, is Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie (Pokemon (Anime)). **Ash Ketchum** (Japanese: **サトシ**_Satoshi_) is the main character of both the Pokémon anime and _The Electric Tale of Pikachu_ manga, and is believed to be based on the protagonist of the first generation Pokémon games. He shares his Japanese name—which can be taken to mean "wisdom" or "reason" (智)—with the creator of thePokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the original English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. One particular characteristic about Ash that has not changed over the course of the series, aside from his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon, is that he is incredibly selfless. He will often (and this has happened for just about every one of his Pokémon) go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokémon's trust and respect; and he will often go out of his way to better understand a Pokémon that he sees as troubled. He is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured character. Ash is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokémon. If a Pokémon is in trouble he will go out of his way to help them, even if he has no prior connection to them. If they are the cause of trouble, he will stop them, and then try to understand them, with almost all such occasions being a case of the Pokémon (or their trainer or friend(s)) having a problem which can't be resolved normally. In those cases, he will selflessly volunteer to help them. Should the problem be caused by a person, such as a Team Rocket, Pokémon thieves, hunters or poachers, Ash resolves to do anything in his power to stop them. Despite this, and previous dealings with evil organizations, Ash has retained remarkably optimistic and naïve outlook, a trait his companions seem to share. He is quick to praise and has an unshakable trust in both his Pokémon and his friends. He is unable to see through the disguises of the Team Rocket trio, and will try to see the best in everyone and everything. An example would be Team Rocket's frequent 'sudden appearance' that coincidentally coincides with their needs at that time, and Ash never questioning it until it is too late. Another example would be how he easily praises Clemont for his 'genius' inventions, no matter their high failure rate, and the near inevitable explosion, or Cilan for his other varied 'connoisseur abilities,' even if they are ridiculous. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, possibly due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can, even if they aren't his own, and has even helped train wild Pokémon. In the Original series, though Ash actively took part in battles, he was rarely seen independently training his Pokémon. However, since the Advanced Generation series, Ash is shown to train more noticeably, having mock battles with his friends and focusing on moves, techniques and strategies with his Pokémon. A noticeable trait is his willingness to learn from both his victories and defeats in battle. For example, after winning in a Gym battle against Winona in a _Sky High Gym Battle!_ and witnessing her Pokémon's powerful Aerial Ace, Ash was motivated to have his Swellow learn it, which it did during _Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry_ and _Lessons in Lilycove!_. Even after he lost a battle, and witnessing a powerful Ice Punch, as seen in _Short and To the Punch!_, Ash was inspired to teach his Buizel it. He even believes in using serious battles as an opportunity to help train the move, even if he loses, like during the Double Battle in _What You Seed is What You Get_, when he was trying to teach Treecko Bullet Seed. In the beginning, Ash had a bit of an inferiority complex, as well as some form of personal pride, most likely stemming from his rivalry with Gary Oak. As a result, he had some bad habits, like shamelessly boasting his own skill if he were ever on a winning streak, and easily getting mad if he were personally insulted, as seen in _The Path to the Pokémon League_. Ash even used to call foul on things that were perfectly legal, likeGiselle's Cubone using a bone in _The School of Hard Knocks_, or Blaine's use of the lava in _Volcanic Panic_. He even locked himself up in his room and sulked after losing to Ritchie, though he got over it after being scolded by Misty in _Friends to the End_. Fortunately, during his journey, Ash has gotten over his complex and is now easily accepting of criticism to his own skill, though he still gets upset if his Pokémon is insulted or degraded. This was actually what lead to the source of conflict between Ash and Paul in the Diamond & Pearl series. In most episodes of the anime, especially those during the Johto League saga, Ash befriends someone who will influence him and cause him to strive to become a better Trainer. Although he is not a dependent individual, he is still young and has learned to make his way relying on his friends, particularly the maternal skills of Brock. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu but Ash has come to see his closest human friends in the same light over time; using the term for Misty and Brock in _Gotta Catch Ya Later!_ as well as May and Max in _Battling the Enemy Within_.

**Serena** (Japanese: **セレナ** _Serena_) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_. Her first Pokémon was a Fennekin that she received from Professor Sycamore. Serena has a love for fashion and clothing. An early example of this is in _A Battle of Aerial Mobility!_, when she spent time carefully selecting an outfit and was troubled over which of two hats looked best. Serena then asked her mother, who selected a beret. However, Serena promptly tossed the beret aside and picked up the other hat, saying that whatever her mother did not choose was certain to be the cuter one. Later, in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_, Serena expressed excitement about visiting the clothing boutiques in Lumiose City. In _A PokéVision of Things to Come!_, she was eager to dress up in many different outfits while making her PokéVision video. Serena also seems to like baking and is quite skilled at it. An example of this was demonstrated in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_, when she stayed up late at night to bake cookies for Ash and the gang, which they seemed to enjoy. Also, in _Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!_, she had baked some macarons for the group, but they were stolen by a Chespin. In _A Battle by Any Other Name!_, she also participated in a Poké Puff baking competition. Since the start of the series, Serena has proven to be a kind and polite girl. However, in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_, she was openly rebellious towards her mother. She refused to wake up when her mother ordered her to and gave a sassy response to her mother's call to watch the news. This tumultuous relationship was best demonstrated when Serena's mother made her practice Rhyhorn riding, which she had hated doing. While she genuinely cares for her Fennekin, as well as the well-being of other Pokémon, Serena has expressed little ambition towards becoming a full time Pokémon Trainer. In _Going for the Gold!_, she did however attempt to capture a Corsola, which she thought was cute, but was unsuccessful due to Fennekin's type disadvantage and Fennekin's unwillingness to of yet, Serena is uncertain what paths or career to pursue in life. Although she possesses a diverse and well-rounded skill set, she is still undecided about what best suits her. Fortunately, her travels with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont have afforded her a chance to find herself and explore her options. In _Summer of Discovery!_ Serena began to think that not having an established goal was a problem. After losing her first official Pokémon battle at Summer Camp and seeing how passionate the Trainers around her were, Serena began seriously considering what she wanted to do with herself and her Pokémon.

Her Pokemon partner is Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin is a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer.[1]

**Clemont** (Japanese: **シトロン** _Citron_) is a traveling companion of Ash who made his debut in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_ along with his younger sister, Bonnie. Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, although his devices often fail to work properly before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "_The future is now thanks to science!_", demonstrating his anticipation to situations that require the help of his machines. Even if he takes pride in his accomplishments, he appears to be somewhat meek and modest, especially around people outside of his circle of friends. This can be evidenced in his behavior when he receives a compliment, such as in _Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!_. This wish for him to not draw much attention to himself can also be reflected in his camera shyness, as seen in _A Pokévision of Things to Come!_ when Bonnie was filming him for a Pokévision video and he was visibly shaking and stuttering, and later felt embarrassed to know that said video was being watched online. He also seemed very nervous when having a group picture taken in _The Cave of Trials!_. Clemont has some confidence and self-esteem issues, and a tendency to jump into negative conclusions related to him. An example of this can be seen in _An Appetite for Battle!_, when, after losing practice battles against Froakie and Dedenne due to its overweight state, his Chespin ran away from the group and stayed with a lady who baked macarons for it. Clemont saw his Pokémon being happy there, but instead of noticing it was because of its love for food, he immediately thought Chespin hated him because of their loss and decided to leave it with the woman, without even showing up to interrupt them. Clemont is nonathletic, as he easily gets tired while running, or fails to do tasks that require physical activity like gliding with a wingsuit. Despite this, if the situation calls for it, he can have a reckless side, as shown in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_ when he grabbed a rock, jumped in the air, and aggressively smashed the remote that Team Rocket were using to trap all the Rhyhorn and Pikachu in a cage. Since he holds a position of Gym Leader, he has vast knowledge about Pokémon battles and strategies, providing his friends with explanations about them when needed. Clemont is also shown to be a good cook, and he is in charge of preparing food for the group, possibly using his inventions. Serena usually helps him in this task, providing dessert for his meals. Clemont loves his younger sister Bonnie, taking good care of her, putting her in bed when she gets tired, and being willing to catch a Pokémon for her to keep. He also tries to protect her from danger to such an extent that he does not consider risks such as his own lack of physical fitness at first, as seen in _Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!_. However, Clemont also easily gets embarrassed by her antics of trying to get a wife for him, causing him to become upset and drag her away with his Aipom arm when she proposes him to women. He is also quick to scold her if she does something she shouldn't. He is impressed with Ash's bravery and compassion towards Pokémon, which is what motivates him to travel with Ash, so he could become stronger himself. Due to this, Clemont usually sees Ash as a role model and a person he can count on. On the other hand, Ash is always willing to encourage Clemont, specially when he is lacking confidence in himself. Ash also admires his intelligence and abilities as an inventor, more so than his other friends, who do not react as kindly when his gadgets fail.

His Pokemon is Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal.

**Bonnie** (Japanese: **ユリーカ** _Eureka_) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_ along with her older brother,Clemont. Bonnie is a young and cheerful girl who is always excited to meet new Pokémon. At times, she gets too invasive with Pokémon, similar to Iris, Burgundy and Bianca, causing them to attack her. She is very proud of her brother's accomplishments as an inventor but sometimes criticizes him. For reasons currently unknown, she tries to find a wife for Clemont, first seen when she asks Viola and Jessica if they could marry her brother, causing him to get embarrassed and comically remove her with his Aipom arm. Another notable trait of Bonnie's is her desire to not feel left out. Though she cannot own her own Pokémon, she participates in things that are available to her, such as refereeing unofficial matches. She also asks her brother permission to "keep" Pokémon that she one day wants to train, when she is old enough to be a Trainer. She enjoys taking care of these Pokémon and particularly likes brushing their fur, similar to a groomer. She always likes to be able to participate in the same activities the rest of the group are taking part in, and not being able to (such as in _Battles in the Sky!_ when she was denied entry to the indoor sky diving facility), or otherwise being unable to get her own way, causes her to pout. These accomplishments may seem small but they are a way for Bonnie to occupy herself and continuously learn more about being a Trainer. All in all, Bonnie is still a child. In _Battling on Thin Ice!_, she became tired easily and had to be put to bed early. In _A Jolting Switcheroo!_, she began to cry after she lost track of Dedenne. Ash and Serena had to help calm her down and encouraged her not to give up. In XY045, it was revealed that she dislikes carrots.

Her Pokemon partner is Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne is a round, small, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers.

Beauty: Yeah! I'm fine! (flies down)

Serena: That's good!

Fenniken: You made us worried!

Beauty: Sorry! My name is Beauty, by the way!

Ash: Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum! This is my partner, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Hi!

Clemont: I'm Clemont.

Bonnie: Bonnie's the name! This is Dedenne!

Dedenne: Hello!

Serena: And I'm Serena! This is Fennekin!

Fennekin: Nice to meet you!

Beauty: Anyway, where am I?

Ash: You're in the Kalos region.

Beauty: Kalos region?!

Clemont: Yes.

Beauty: I can't be here! I need to get back to the future!

Everyone: You come from the future?!

Beauty: Yes! And I need to find my friends because of this tournament!

Everyone: The Ultimate Tournament?!

Beauty: You know?!

Bonnie: Yeah! We also got invitations!

Ash: See?!

Beauty: Huh?!

Serena: It was from a mysterious guy.

Clemont: I don't who send it.

Serena: Well, I can come with you.

Beauty: Really?

Ash: Are you sure?

Serena: Yes!

Pikachu: (screams)

Ash: Pikachu!

Team Rocket: (laughs)

**Jessie** (Japanese: **ムサシ** _Musashi_) is a member ofTeam Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with James and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. She has a long-standing bitter rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Jessie seems to have a special preference for snake-like Pokémon, owning both an Arbok and a Seviper. In _The Ninja-Poké Showdown_, she expressed a preference for Poison-typePokémon in general. Jessie is also known to be very vain and is also prone to explosive anger. She values her appearance, and she can get furious when her face or hair is damaged, such as in _The Tower of Terror_, _Don't Touch That 'dile!_, _A Tail with a Twist_ or _A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!_. When this happens, she may do things like beat up a Pokémon such as Meowth or herSeviper. Furthermore, Jessie goes into a violent outrage whenever someone insults her beauty by calling her old, such as the episode _The Battling Eevee Brothers_ when Mistycalls Jessie an "old hag" (Japanese: _oba-san_). She spat fire in extreme anger after Misty called her that name in that episode. She is also angered (compared to her companions, who are usually depressed when they fail at something) when missions are either failed or botched, which is a regular thing. At times, her anger is also shown to scare James and Meowth, usually when they are expecting it or if she really loses her temper. This anger was intensely demonstrated in the Indigo League, Orange Islands and part of the Johto League story arcs. However, her anger tantrums started to become less intense and less frequent over the next story arcs. Jessie and James are some of the taller characters in the anime. They are much taller than Ash and all of his companions, giving the illusion that they are older, though both of their ages are unknown. Jessie has sapphire blue eyes, red lips, and green earrings that stay on always, even in most disguises. Jessie's hair is long and curved, and some fans have pointed out that it makes her look like an "R", as in Team Rocket, when she stands a certain way. Her hair color changed from crimson to magenta in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid!, and the shade continues to vary. Along with James, she wears her Team Rocket uniform constantly, except when in disguise. Her uniform is a long sleeve white cropped turtleneck with a bright red "R", long black gloves, a tight and very short white skirt, and thigh high black boots. It is revealed in _Holy Matrimony!_ that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, slightly different hair colors, and different earrings. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in _Two Degrees of Separation!_, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in _The Treasure is All Mine!_ when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself. As with the standards set by the Team Rocket organization, Jessie initially started off with mainly Poison-type Pokémon, but as the anime continued onward, her team has diversified. However, she is still strongly associated with Poison-type serpentine Pokémon, such as Arbok and Seviper. Most of her other Pokémon tend to be unusual in appearance and don't usually fit the general image of "cute". However, she does display a desire to obtain Pokémon that are considered "adorable" when the opportunity presents itself, especially feminine Pokémon such as Happiny or Smoochum. She was also attracted to a Weavile in _Duels of the Jungle!_. Occasionally, she manages to take control of some powerful Pokémon, but due to either inexperience or hubris, this often backfires and loses control of them. She doesn't appear to train her Pokémon that often. Instead, they are often used to fight against Ash and his friends. When she enters Contests, she tends to involve herself in her Pokémon's appeals.

**James** (Japanese: **コジロウ** _Kojirō_) is a member ofTeam Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. James has shown to be relatively well versed in various activities, including Pokémon Haiku,Pokémon Orienteering, and PokéRinger, among other things. It is possible that he developed his skills during his temporary separation from Jessie, or even from the many lessons he was enrolled in as a child. James also has a tendency to cross-dress, but has not done it since _Pros and Con Artists_, with the exception of the occasional impersonation of characters such as Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Jessie. In fact, _Dressed for Jess Success!_ marks the first time he cross-dresses in the _Diamond & Pearl_ series, though it was him disguised as Jessalina. He also often dresses up like famous celebrities as well, such as Professor Oak, Juan, and Norman, and impersonates other non-human objects, including Pokémon, animals, and even bushes and trees. James loves rare bottle caps and has an impressive collection of them. This hobby started when he was a young child. In the episode _All That Glitters!_ it is revealed that he has "drunk enough soda pop to float an aircraft carrier". At times, instead of a Pokédex, he uses a deck of cards to identify Pokémon, such as in _Gymbaliar!_when he first learns of Croagunk's Poison Jab with it, or in _Mass Hip-Po-Sis!_ when he uses it to look up Hippopotas (explaining why he knows the Pokémon to be named "Hippopotas" and not "Hippopontas" as Jessie calls it). They appear to have the same entry as an electronic Pokédex, including a few basic parameters like height and weight, though it is unknown how many Pokémon they include (however, he seems to have used them mostly for Sinnoh Pokémon thus far). Perhaps due to his heavily enforced, sheltered upbringing, as well as the constant harassment that he had to endure from Jessebelle as a child, James has an odd, somewhat submissive personality. He will regularly comply to whatever ideas the other two come up with, and when he doesn't, usually ends up doing so anyway, like when he was forced to trade his Victreebel away. He also seems to be the most emotional amongst the Team Rocket trio, and if the three should ever happen to get separated, he'll seem very lost without his companions. James also appears to have the most conscience among the three, and is the least prone to backstabbing someone who is kind to him. He can actually be quite sinister when he wants to, however. Also, unlike Jessie, who is prone to anger, he would often get depressed when things don't go his way or if he fails at something. He is also occasionally shown to be a victim, usually along with Meowth, of Jessie's anger. However, James is sometimes shown to get angry himself, though not to the same extent as Jessie. James has a tendency to be swindled by a Magikarp salesman, who, despite James's increasing wariness and personal vendetta against the shady character, has on many occasions tricked him into buying a Magikarp or other useless Pokémon and items for large sums of money. Throughout most of the series, James and his two friends were presented as horribly failing and erroneous criminals, always blundering their missions to capture Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon. However, early in the _Best Wishes_ series, he, along with the rest of his team, has developed a more serious attitude in his work. This slowly reverted back to the previous, blundering attitude by the end of the _Best Wishes_ series. In the _XY_ series, James's Pokémon flash cards returned in the form of a handheld computer that has a Pokédex function. As the standards of the Team Rocket organization dictated, James was first shown with a Poison-type Pokémon. However, James seems to have a fondness for carnivorous (or at least dangerous) Grass-type Pokémon, owning Weepinbell, Victreebel, Cacnea, Carnivine and Amoonguss. It was shown during a flashback in _Cream of the Croagunk Crop!_ how James, as a boy, found Carnivine in the Great Marsh. It was trapped in the mud and James rescued it, the two forming a bond of friendship. The capture of a Cacnea early in Hoenn furthered his apparent preference for Grass types. Often, when going into battle, his Grass Pokémon will show great affection towards James, which usually results in pain for him since all of them either have sharp teeth or spines. It is also shown that James develops a strong bond with each of his Pokémon in general; James almost treats them as his own children, and they in turn are all greatly attached to him. This could stem from the childhood memories he occasionally brings up, where it is shown that while growing up James hadn't really had any friends other than his Pokémon. When it comes time to leave a Pokémon behind for one reason or another, James often has great difficulty in letting go of his beloved friends, as shown in _A Poached Ego!_ when he had to release his Weezing, and in _Throwing the Track Switch_, when he spend much of the episode depressed due to leaving his Cacnea behind one episode prior.

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak. Meowth tends to live in urban areas.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation,

James: To enlight all people within our region,

Jessie: To annouced the evil from truth and love,

James: To stand our reach the stars above,

Jessie: Jessie,

James: And James,

Meowth: Meowth! Now, that's a name!

Jessie: To bring goody-gooders in their place,

James: We're Team Rocket!

Trio: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Everyone: Team Rocket!

Beauty: Team Rocket?

Bonnie: They're bad people who steal Pokemon.

Jessie: That's right!

James: Now, we have a Pikachu!

Beauty: Come back here!

Meowth: Never!

Beauty: Hm... (gasps) Flygon, use Sonic Boom!

Flygon: Sonic Boom! Boom!

Team Rocket: What?!

Pikachu: I'm free!

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

Team Rocket: (screams) Team Rocket is blasting off again!

Ash: Thanks, Beauty.

Beauty: You're welcome!

Serena: Now, let's go! (hops on boat)

Beauty and Flygon: Right! (hops on boat)

Clemont: Bye!

Ash: Have a nice trip!

Everyone: Yeah! Bye!


End file.
